Twilight Moonbeam
by 07Slythindor
Summary: Twilight Moonbeam, whose identity is unknown to the wizarding world, is currently the most popular alternative artist to make it into England, The events of her debut at Amortentia the wizarding worlds most exclusive gentlemen's club would be spoken about for decades to come. Sirimione ONESHOT


Hey all! This is a Oneshot set in the universe of the story I'm currently writing called Brooklyn Baby.  
It's kinda a spoiler of how I wanted that story to go but then again you never know.  
This story uses quite a few Lana Del Rey songs, Which I do not own.  
Harry Potter and all of the subsequent characters are owned by JKR.  
Any changes are my own.

The fic is mostly based around the song Brooklyn Baby, I really enjoyed this dreamy version of it that someone put on youtube so here's the link to it! /q1lKhXjQ-II

* * *

Knockturn Alley following the war that finally destroyed Voldemort once and for all was not the dark place it once was. All of the old shops specializing in the dark arts and those presumed to have aided the dark lord's attempted reign had either been arrested or had fled the country; Leaving the already grungy area in a state of shambled disarray.

It took only four years for Knockturn Alley to become the wizarding hotspot it is today. The old, dilapidated buildings had been torn down, and in their place, an empire built on nightlife in the wizarding world was born. Nightclubs, fine dining, and casinos lined either side of the street, now known as the strip. It had become the wizarding version of Las Vegas. The most exclusive building on the strip was Amortentia.

Amortentia, an exclusive member-only Gentleman's club connected to the high-end casino known as Muffliato, was a frequent among the communities' affluent society. With a waiting list of up to five years for a membership, Amortentia was easily the most sought after membership in all of Wizarding Britain. While the club did have rooms catered towards those who enjoyed watching people strip, the main attraction at this particular club was the exclusive lounge that showcased the best magical musicians from around the world. And for the first time in its history, Amortentia was allowing a small number of people to purchase tickets to see the nights highly anticipated star perform.

At seven-thirty that evening, Amortentia officially opened the doors to its lounge for it's highest tiered patrons. The room itself was opulent; covered in black marble with gold accents, heavy grey velvet drapes covered the stage that jutted out from the back wall. The large modern bar stretched almost the whole length width of the room and serviced by four bartenders. The sunken area near the stage was peppered with tables and chairs; all finely dressed in luxurious silk table cloths and chair covers had were reserved for their VIP members. The upper mezzanine would be home to those lucky enough to purchase tickets for the night's big show.

The first to enter that evening had been the ever punctual and aristocratic Malfoy men, followed closely by Severus Snape. The trio sauntered, scowling at the few unlucky attendants who were in the way, towards the table reserved on the right side of the stage. Soon after, the rest of the room filled and at the reserved table closest to the stage sat Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley, and Remus Lupin.

Amortentia was quickly over-run by wizards and the occasional witch who had been lucky enough to snag the tickets, which had sold out in less than five minutes. The mezzanine at capacity while the orchestra level was filled nicely with its usual members, the crowd waited in anticipation for the appearance of Twilight Moonbeam.

Twilight Moonbeam was by far the most popular new singing sensation amongst the older-crowd of men. Her songs brought a sense of nostalgia they had thought long gone. The lyrics catered to the older crowd and told quite interesting stories. Especially those catered to the attraction she felt for men who were older. The music had first made its way across the pond to the UK a half-year prior. And tonight was her British debut.

The lights dimmed, the only illumination came from the small tea candles at the center of the tables. A spotlight shined at the center of the curtains. The crowd grew silent. The scent of fine Cognac and cigars wafted through the air. Slowly the drapes parted, and out she walked. Her hair was shiny and fell in soft waves down her back, her outfit a nod to the fifties, and as always, her face covered by a charmed masquerade mask.

Twilight made way towards the prop fifties styled mic stand with a sensual sway of her hips, she muttered a Sonorus charm under her breath and gave the cue for the music to begin.

_"I've seen the world, done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child"_

She slid her hands up the mic stand slowly, with careful movements. Her eyes locking with various people, carefully avoiding the Potter table. And the next song began.

_"I've been out on that open road  
You can be my full time, daddy White and gold  
Singing blues has been getting old  
You can be my full time, baby  
Hot or cold"_

The crowd wolf-whistled as she swayed to the beat. A real-life Jessica Rabbit, not that the majority of the people there knew who that was. Snape even cracked a smile, and just as fast as that song began, it ended. She smirked as she walked down the steps towards the right of the stage, ready to tease the ex potions professor and the haughty Malfoy's. As she reached their table, she began to sing.

_"I like the snake on your tattoo  
I like the Ivy and the  
Ink blue, yayo, yeah you, yayo"_

The song was slow, and Twilight placed her hand on the shoulder of Lucius Malfoy, allowing it to slowly glide down his left arm. His eyes twinkled mischievously, the ever-present smirk on his face stretching into a knowing grin. She had moved on towards Snape, his black eyes glittered as she sang.

_"You have to take me right now  
From this dark trailer park  
Life now, yayo, how now, yayo"_

Her hand trailed down the side of his face, and she tucked a stray hair behind his ears. Jealous growls reverberated through the crowd, she winked and made her way towards the table she had been avoiding. She turned towards Sirius Black, as she bent behind his chair she draped her arms around his neck. Her chin resting on his shoulder.

_"Put me onto your black motorcycle  
Fifties baby doll dress for my 'I do"  
It only takes two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle  
You call me your mama"_

Harry, Ron, and Remus all wolf-whistled. Twilight came around, pulled the glass of Cognac from his hand, and took a sip. Sirius' eyes sparkled, and she winked.

_"Let me put on a show for you daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you tiger,  
Let me put on a show"_

Sirius watched her with a hunger in his eyes that set her body on fire as she made her way around the table. Her actions clearly not as sensual with the other three occupants, but they were enchanted just the same.

Cheers rang through the crowd. The occupants of the Potter and Malfoy tables were sat at the edge of their seats. She continued to sing a few more songs before announcing a short break prior to the finale. And what a finale it would be, unbeknownst to the spectators, she would be revealing her identity tonight, a truth only her manager and bandmates knew.

During her costume change, Twilight thought of the man she had fallen in love with, seated at the table next to Harry Potter. The next song was something she had written for him, it had never been released, and she had decided there was no better moment than tonight to sing it live for the first time. Inspired by their secret relationship, the dates while he visited her in her one-bedroom flat in Brooklyn. Their late-night motorcycle rides, his gentle guitar playing as he sat shirtless on the ottoman in her flat, her humming to the Lou Reed songs he played while sitting on the floor her head resting on his knee.

Tonight was the night she let the world in on their love. She was not ashamed of him, she would put an end to the naysayers with song. She styled her hair in a high ponytail, her dress vintage inspired was a form-fitting tight molten grey satin number with a small slit on either side. Fishnets on her legs and tight leather thigh-high boots. She applied lipstick in a complementary shade of red, smiled at herself in the mirror, stood up, and pulled on a cropped black dragon leather biker jacket. An homage to her man.

She heard the crowd go wild as her manager informed them that Twilight would be choosing a lucky fellow from the crowd midway through the song. This was her cue, the last of a secret, the last of Twilight Moonbeam, and hopefully, the beginning of so much more.

Making sure her mask was secured, she sauntered out onto the stage for the final time. A chair had been placed front and center, she maneuvered around it. The crowd in the upper mezzanine erupted when they saw her, the club members at ground level were much more refined, and while they did not attempt to hide it, she could watch them drink in her appearance. Her outfit was quite scandalous, dress reaching only mid-thigh. She smiled and raised a hand to silence the crowd and nodded for the music to begin.

_"They say I'm too young to love you  
I don't know what I need  
They think I don't understand  
The freedom land of the seventies"_

She put her hand into a rock on gesture, holding the mic stand with her other and scanned the crowd. The men's eyes were ablaze with desire, she was singing for them, for the older generation. They looked as if they thought they had a chance with her, not knowing her heart was already taken.

_"I think I'm too cool to know ya  
You say I'm like the ice I freeze  
I'm churning out novels like  
Beat poetry on Amphetamines"_

The background beat and vocals echoed as she locked eyes with her target and continued.

_"Well, my boyfriend's in the band  
He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed  
I've got feathers in my hair  
I get down to Beat poetry  
And my jazz collection's rare  
I can play most anything  
I'm a Brooklyn baby  
I'm a Brooklyn baby"_

She watched as the recognition flashed through his eyes, his jaw-dropping slightly before he caught himself. She nodded and gestured for him to join her on stage. He gulped down the rest of his drink, shrugging off his leather jacket as he stood up, and made his way towards the stage. The echo of Lucius Malfoy's own drinking glass breaking out of sheer frustration almost made her laugh.

Sirius Black stood center stage; his little minx was playing in an interesting game. He was dressed in low rise distressed black jeans, a grey silk button-up tucked into his pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top four buttons were left undone, revealing his chest and tattoos underneath.

He watched her intently as she placed her hand on his bare chest, no longer using the faux mic as a prop.

_"They say I'm too young to love you  
You say I'm too dumb to see  
They judge me like a picture book  
By the colors, like they forgot to read"_

She undid one more button on his shirt and slightly rubbed his chest, feeling the heat that emitted off of him.

_"I think we're like fire and water  
I think we're like the wind and sea  
You're burning up, I'm cooling down  
You're up, I'm down  
You're blind, I see  
But I'm free  
Ooh, I'm free"_

She was behind him now, rubbing her hands slowly up and down his chest. Sirius was reveling in her touch. When she finally made it back around singing the chorus, he was pushed lightly onto the seat behind him. Twilight sat sideways in his lap and placed her head against the crook of his neck, the room going wild with envy. Holding on to his shoulder with one hand, certain he would not let her fall, she began to very slowly lean back to the words of the song. Her one leg going into the air, and her head tilted back.

_"I'm talking about my generation  
Talking about that newer nation  
And if you don't like it  
You can beat it  
Beat it, baby  
You never liked the way I said it  
If you don't get it, then forget it  
So I don't have to fucking explain it"_

She stood facing the crowd once again as she continued the chorus. Sirius still sat in a stupor on the chair, her bum facing him. Once the final chorus was finished, she swung around so that only Sirius could see her face and ripped the mask off. His mouth dropped open, surprised she was going to reveal their relationship. She straddled him, her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers dinging deliciously into her hips, foreheads touching and sang the final lines of the song.

_"Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool_  
But he's not as cool as me  
'Cause I'm a Brooklyn baby  
I'm a Brooklyn baby"

The background vocals played as the song faded into nothing. She grasped his face in her hands and kissed him with urgency, as though the world were ending. The crowd went absolutely wild. Magical fireworks went off for the finale. She dismounted his lap, careful not to accidentally put her weight onto the hardness she felt and began helping the kissed dazed and ever confident Sirius to his feet. He shook his head slightly, smiled, and nodded his encouragement. She took a deep breath and turned, facing the amphitheater full of people.

The crowd fell silent. With the mask gone, so was Twilight Moonbeam, and in her place was none other than Hermione Granger. Her eyes scanned the crowd and stopped at the Malfoy table; she was sure it was a sight that she would never forget. Draco's mouth hung open, Lucius looked like he had seen a ghost, and best of all was Severus Snape, he looked absolutely horrified.

Harry and Ron both looked at her in complete shock, Remus Lupin sat wide-eyed. She felt as Sirius reached his hand towards hers and grasped it, pulling her fingers to his lips, he gave it a slow kiss. The rest of the crowd, once again, over their initial shock, cheered. The room felt as though it were shaking. She bowed and smiled towards the room. Placing a hand in the air, the room silenced.

"Thank you, all," Hermione spoke. The charm still in place caused her voice to echo throughout the room. "Tonight has been absolutely phenomenal, I would also like to thank my special guest Sirius Black...The man I'm irrevocably in love with."

An echo sounded, Hermione turned towards the sound and was shocked to find that Ronald Weasley had fainted from the confusion of it all. Sirius looked down at her with a swell of pride.

"Goodnight, everyone!" She wandlessly ended the Sonorus charm and squeezed Sirius' hand, He pulled her into him and kissed her as though she were his oxygen. They looked similar to the muggle photograph of the soldier kissing the nurse. The curtains closed, marking the end of one chapter and the beginning of another.

"Does this mean you're moving back?" He questioned hopeful, his large hands cupping her face as though she would disappear in an instant. Biting her lip, Hermione nodded.

"Marry me," Said Sirius, seriously. Her eyes widened. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione Jean Granger, if you'll have me."

Tears streamed down her face, nodding vigorously, she sobbed an acceptance.

Sirius's eyes glistened with unshed tears as well. "I love you, my Brooklyn Baby."

"And I, you Sirius Orion Black. Nothing will ever change that."

They kissed again, slow and steady, a wordless promise of forever. The pair stayed like that for a long time, lost in each other's embrace. Preparing themselves for the inevitable questions, and the explanations they knew they would have to give. But none of that mattered at that moment, Hermione knew their love was never written to be a tragedy. Age was nothing but a number, as long as they had each other they would be fine, there would be no more running, no more hiding, they were _fucking free_.

* * *

Well gosh dang, It's over! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
Sirimione is a relatively new pairing I've found and have come to really enjoy.  
I'm debating just writing another Oneshot set up after this one to view the reactions of their peers.  
Please comment and tell me what you thought of it!  
Have a marvelous day and just know no matter how hard life gets, everything will always work out in the end.  
Love to all of you

x Elle


End file.
